Potter, faut qu'on parle
by TemperTrap
Summary: 'Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, je vais briser le cœur de James Potter.' Ou les premières tentatives de Lily Evans pour faire cesser le harcèlement de James Potter. Innocente, va.


_**Potter, faut qu'on parle**_

Je vais le tuer. LE TUER.

_30 minutes plus tôt_

-Eh ! Potter !

Bon, vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je cours après Potter, alors que c'est un fait établi depuis des années que je le déteste et que je préfère m'auto-kadavériser plutôt que d'avoir affaire à lui. Eh bien, aujourd'hui, c'est pour la bonne cause. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, je vais briser le cœur de James Potter.

Pour que vous compreniez un peu le topo, je vais vous expliquer clairement ZE situation. Potter alias Cornedrue (par ses amis) et Crétin-sans-cervelle (par moi haha) me demande de sortir avec lui depuis un bon mois. Ça passe du sensuel 'Hey Babe, sors avec moi, tu le regretteras pas' sans oublier le forfait voix grave-regard langoureux, à l'arrogant 'Allez Evans, on sait que t'en a envie' cette fois en jouant avec son foutu vif d'or et en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Dans les deux cas, ma seule envie est de : non pas -contrairement à ses attentes- me jeter dans ses bras et me mettre assidument à perpétuer la descendance des Potter sur place, mais plutôt de le torturer, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, puis le ressusciter, plus le re-tuer, puis le re-ressusciter, puis le re-re-tuer, puis le ... bon, vous aurait compris, c'est _assez_ désagréable.

Et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ses demandes. De foutre les foutus points sur les foutus i. Je vais parler à Potter et lui expliquer que _non_, je ne sortirai jamais avec lui, et _non_ il ne me plaira jamais. Je sens qu'il va être blessé mais c'est comme ça, je ne peux rien y faire. La fin de journée m'a parut être une bonne occasion pour lui parler. Voilà pourquoi en ce moment même je me dirige vers Potter.

La pauvre à l'air choqué, pour une fois que c'est moi qui viens le voir.

-'On peut se parler ?' lâchais-je lorsque j'arrivai à ses cotés. Ses 'amis' de l'équipe de Quidditch avec qui il était se mirent à glousser comme des collégiennes. Bon Dieu Lily respiiiiiiiire ! Heureusement Remus ne rit pas et se contenta de me jeter un regard d'excuse. Potter, une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux me suivit, non sans avoir tapé dans la main de son abruti d'amis, j'ai nommé Sirius Black.

-'Alors Evans, on se décide enfin à accepter de sortir avec moi ?' fit-il alors qu'on marchait en direction de la classe désaffectée que j'avais choisi pour l'Explication. Non, le Rejet. Non, non, encore mieux, le Brisage de coeur... heuu la Brisation ? ... le Brisement ! Bref, on s'en fout, je doute que Larousse vienne me fouetter pour mon mauvais anglais*.

Je préférais ne pas répondre et pénétrais dans la salle avant de me retourner avec lui.

-'Heuu je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir' marmonnais-je, mal à l'aise. Bon, faudrait que j'arrête de parler comme si j'allais lui annoncer qu'il avait une maladie incurable.

Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et posa son noble postérieur sur la table la plus proche. Je m'approchais de lui et après une profonde inspiration, je commençais mon discours de ma voix la plus douce.

-'Écoute, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi, pour nous de parler.-je lui pris les mains, il me faisait presque de la peine- Cette situation ne peut plus durer, et je suis vraiment désolée de devoir te l'annoncer mais ... '

-'Evans, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?, me coupa-t-il en me fixant d'un air ahuri avant de désenlacer nos mains. Tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qui te prend ?'

Non mais quel porc ! Respiiire Lily, respiiiiire ! Dans moins de cinq minutes, il aura le cœur brisé, il faut rester compréhensive.

-'Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, repris-je d'une voix nettement plus agacée, c'est qu'entre nous ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pense pas sortir avec toi un jour.'

Voilà, c'est dit. Ouf, ça fait du bien.

-'Pourquoi ?'

Aie, c'est la que ça va faire mal. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Timon l'avait dit dans le Roi Lion 3 concernant les WC, ça doit convenir ici aussi (ne riez pas, chacun ses références).

-'Parce que ... -la réponse à sa question allait faire mal- Je ne t'aime pas.'

-'Hein?'

Et v'la qu'il reprend son air hébété. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il est lent.

-'Je-ne-t'aime-pas' répétais-je en séparant chaque syllabe pour bien l'ancrer dans sa mémoire. 'Je suis désolée mais je doute tomber amoureuse de toi un jour donc, James, s'il te plait, il faut que tu arrêtes de me demander de sortir avec toi.'

Je crois que ça se passe bien. Le sujet ne semble pas mal réagir.

-'Heuu Evans, non, je ..' tenta-t-il mais je levais la main pour demander le silence. J'ai lu dans un article qu'une psychiatre moldue, Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, avait défini cinq étapes du deuil. La première est le déni, c'est probablement ce qu'il est entrain de faire. Le deuil de son amour pour moi. Olalah, je me sens coupable mais maintenant que j'y suis, il est hors de question de faire demi-tour.

-'James, c'est fini. Définitivement fini.' insistais-je. 'Je crois qu'on devrait éviter d'en reparler, pour notre bien commun.'

Je crois que je devrais m'en aller avant qu'il ne passe à la phase II, la colère. Il continuait de me fixer avec des yeux ronds.

-'Bon .. je vais te laisser ... je suppose que tu veux rester seul un moment' lui murmurais-je. Le laisser seul pour panser ses blessures intérieures, voilà une bonne idée. Peut être même va-t-il pleurer ...

Je tapotais son genoux avant de sortir de la salle. Aaaah je me sens plus légère ! C'est merveilleux comme sensation, j'aurais du le faire beaucoup plus tôt ! Libérée de Potter ! Ce fut beaucoup plus facile que prévu, il ne s'est pas rebiffé. J'ignorais la petite voix interne qui objectait que c'était normal, vu que je ne l'avais pas laissé en placer une. Ta gueule voix interne, tu me saoules.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, je me laissais tomber avec ravissement dans un fauteuil près de mes amies et discutait avec elles. Après quelques minutes seulement, le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit pour que Potter accède à la pièce. Je levais brièvement les yeux vers lui, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas les yeux rouges. Il est drôlement courageux face à sa douleur quand même.

-'Hey Evans, ça te dirait une balade en balai ?'

...

Non. Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il parle ... Merde, il n'y a qu'une Evans. Faites que ce soit un cauchemar. Dans deux secondes, je serais nue devant tout le monde ou un tueur psychopathe nous tuera tous. Les trucs habituels quoi. Ça me prouvera que je suis entrain de rêver et que Potter n'est pas _réellement_ entrain de me demander de sortir avec lui.

-'Evans, tu rêves ou quoi ?'

Je remarquais soudain que j'avais les yeux fermés avec un air de concentration intense. Bon, pour le pouvoir de la pensée, on repassera. Les rouvrant, je découvris le brun face à moi. Je me levai précipitamment et me pencha vers le Gryffondor afin de n'être entendue que de lui. En même temps, personne ne faisait vraiment attention à nous, plus ou moins habitués à nos scènes depuis quelques semaines.

-'T'as pas capté ? Je ne t'aime pas' sifflais-je le plus bas possible.

-'Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris, répondit il d'un air si suffisant que j'eus envie d'arracher ses yeux à la petite cuillère. Sauf que ... je n'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais non plus.'

Hein ? La bouche grande ouverte je le fixais bêtement.

-'Tu me plais Evans, c'est vrai. T'es plutôt sexy et t'as du caractère - il fit glisser son regard le long de mon corps, mais j'étais trop abasourdie pour le gifler- mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. T'es partie toute seule dans ton délire, j'ai essayé de t'arrêter mais tu n'écoutais pas.'

Je me sentis rougir violemment, sous son regard condescendant.

Je vais le tuer. LE TUER.

* * *

_***Enfin, on sait tous que les personnages parlent anglais. Mais l'erreur de Lily sur le brisage-brisement est française. Bref, j'ai préféré garder 'l'anglais' pour le coté réaliste. Si vous n'avez rien compris à ce que je viens de dire ne faites pas attention, moi-même je ne me comprend pas parfois xD.**_

_** Et voilà mon premier one shot ! J'avoue m'être bien amusée à l'écrire, j'ai fait exprès de rendre Lily un peu imbue d'elle même et James arrogant. L'idée m'est venue en écrivant pour Giant's Causeway Manor (mon autre fic), même si les styles sont totalement différents. J'ai eu envie d'en écrire fic à la première personne, dans le genre de la 'Chick Lit' pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent. **_

_** Je m'excuse pour les fautes- si fautes il y a-car je les corrige toute seule, et même si je me relis plusieurs fois, il doit sûrement y en avoir qui m'ont échappées.**_

_**Juste pour info, j'ai hésite comme titre entre 'Potter, faut qu'on parle' et 'Je-ne-t'aime-pas'. Quant aux reviews, j'y répondrait par MP pour les membres et sur mon profil pour les anonymes.  
**_

_** Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ! .. et de reviewer, tiens xD. **_

_** Boy boooy !**_


End file.
